1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat bed type scanner, and more particularly to a flat bed type scanner capable of automatically feeding data sheets one at a time in which an automatic sheetfed device is installed on a cover plate for providing a function of automatically feeding data sheets one at a time in addition to a common scan function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner is one of the essential items of equipment among the computer peripheral devices and currently, a flat bed type scanner is the most popular one in the market. The configuration of a flat bed type scanner mainly includes a scanning table and a cover plate for covering the scanning table. Similar to a copying machine, an operation method of the flat bed type scanner includes steps that the cover plate is lifted to prepare for a scan operation, and then, after a data sheet is put flatly on the scanning table with data facing down, the cover plate is laid over the data sheet, and finally, a switch is turned on to activate an optical module to scan the data sheet by moving the optical module horizontally.
Although the operation method of the conventional flat bed type scanner described above is known by common users, there still exists some disadvantages.
Problems such as repeated lifting and covering of the cover plate and alignment in position of the data sheet give inconvenience to a user when using the conventional scanner. Therefore, some shortcomings in the conventional scanner need to be overcome.